A Lost Moment
by MaybeMeganRuth
Summary: Many moments between Ron and Hermione during their time at Hogwarts. Multiple oneshots. Hr/R
1. Train Ride

A Lost Moment

Author's Note: This story is set during the Half Blood Prince between Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ron share a moment together on the train ride to Hogwarts. Hr/R. Oneshot. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters made by the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

I read through 'Hogwarts, A History' for what seemed the hundredth time. Every time I read through it, I hoped to find some new pieces of information in its pages. Harry pressed for me to find something on the large cabinet we saw at Borgin and Burkes, but I couldn't seem to recover anything. This only made Harry more irritable, finally after a journey of high tension, he decided that he should do some investigating on his own. I urged that he stay away, Draco could be dangerous, but Harry ignored me and continued on his way, leaving me and Ron alone.

By this time, my feelings for Ron were fighting to surface, but I couldn't risk losing him if he didn't like me back. Instead of doing what my heart begged for me to tell him, I bore a hole in my textbook. "What're you reading about?" I could hear the quake in his voice as he asked. What was he to be nervous about? I could barely sit still with my want to be closer to him. After a minute of awkward silence I finally gathered my thoughts to reply.

"Um, Professor Armando, he was the headmaster before Professor Dumbledore." Rereading the page, I realized it had nothing to do with Professor Armando at all.

"Really? Sounds interesting, mind if I read with you?" His voice cracked. I couldn't help the smile that crept on to my face.

"You want to read? With me?" Nodding, he crossed the car to take a seat next to me. I could feel my face burn when his hand brushed mine. From here, I felt his warm breath on my cheek. All I wanted to do right then was turn and kiss those lips. Those rosy lips, always rosy, from him nervously biting his lip, I was always able to tell when he was nervous from those lips. I sometimes found myself biting my lip thinking about kissing those lips, being able to taste the spearmint from his toothpaste. I felt goose bumps on my skin and I tried earnestly to rub them away, I didn't want to give myself away.

"Hermione? You alright, you look a bit flush? I hope you aren't getting sick, imagine Harry wouldn't be able to contain himself if we were out of commission." We both laughed at our dear friend.

"I don't think I am, hopefully." Smiling a small smile, I flipped through my textbook. I may not be physically ill, but I may be love sick. I sighed heavily and agreed to a page about the introduction of transfiguration into the curriculum. Ron leaning in looked over my shoulder to read. I wanted to lean into his body, but I resisted. The train whistled to signal Hogwarts was approaching. I closed the book, my hand trembling from the closeness Ron and I shared. "We better get changed into our uniforms." I stood up and pulled the car's drapes down. Ron and Harry usually let me annex the car to get dress and then they would change in the train bathroom, but Ron stood there. "Ron, aren't you leaving?"

"I wonder if you would mind if I changed in here too. The bathroom lines are always busy and the bathroom is small. I wouldn't look, I promise." I didn't say anything, just nodded. I rummaged through my bag to pull out my uniform. I turned to see Ron doing the same thing.

I watched Ron start pulling off his shoes and his jumper. I blushed not quite believing we were actually changing in the same room. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my socks off my feet. He was beginning to pull his shirt over his head and couldn't help the blush from my face, but couldn't look away. I stood up and moved into my skirt, drawing it over my pants. Wriggling my pants off, I stared at Ron. Blushing fiercely, I managed to get my socks and shoes on before watching him again. He hadn't put his undershirt on yet, I was drawn closer by my overwhelming desire to touch him. My fingers grazed his naked freckle covered shoulder, his warm skin felt so inviting. I finally realized what I was doing and snatched my hand back. I threw off my own jumper, leaving me in my undershirt. Shrugging into my white button up, my hands trembled trying to button the many buttons. "Let me."

Ron held my hands and guided them to my sides. I observed as Ron buttoned each button with ease, but extremely slow, his fingers grazing my stomach causing my skin to burn with each touch. When he was done he stood straight but still gazed at me, I studied his eyes. They were turquoise with a spark of light behind them; something in between mischief and elation. I smiled, looking away from his irresistible gaze to his chest. I straightened his tie, but left it loose knowing how much he hated the feeling of being constricted. Smoothing the tie down his chest, I watched as he moved my tie around my neck and began to tie it for me. After he finished, I shrugged into my school jumper, my smile was uncontrollable by then.

I covered my mouth as I laughed nonstop at his hair; the fiery red mess, was sticking up wildly after getting dressed. I stood on my tip toes trying to reach the strays of hair to attempt to flatten the disorderly mane. I could barely see to his forehead, he smirked at my failing attempts to reach his hair that he hooked his arms around my hips and lifted me up. I ran my fingers through his head of hair, finally making it look a bit more manageable. I looked down at him, releasing me slowly to the ground till I was looking up at him.

"Ron." There was a knock at the door, Ron released me as the door opened fully, it was Ginny.

"You both want to take the same carriage as Neville, Luna and I? Where is Harry?" We looked at each other, then to Ginny.

"He'll be along." Ron said as he handed me my discarded bag on the floor.

"Thank you." I turned to Ginny, "We'll wait for him to get back you go ahead." She nodded and left Ron and I alone. My body tingled with the reminders of what happened and I wanted to admit my feelings right then and there but I repelled it. He slung his bag over his shoulder.

"You ready?" Nodding as I crossed him to exit the car, our bodies within inches of the other. Our fingers gazed as we walked next together to the carriages and I fought my urges to entangle them.

I sat across from Ron in the carriage and we never spoke about the happenings of the car on the train. I suppose it was just a lost moment from my imagination, but it felt so real though.


	2. A Grimwald Christmas

A Lost Moment:

A Grimwald Christmas

Author's Note: Another part to A Lost Moment, this is set during Order of the Phoenix when everyone spends Christmas at Grimwald Place. Oneshot. Romione. Hr/R. I sadly do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Many more parts to come!

I decided it would be best to stay at Grimwald Place for winter break. I couldn't bear to stay at Hogwarts with the foul gargoyle Umbridge running our beloved school. By our last lesson before winter break, I thought I might have to spend the holidays alone at home.

"Hermione, why the long face?" Ron nudged me lightly, a grin plastered his pale freckled face.

"I have to spend Christmas alone because my parents have gone to Paris for the holidays." I sadly said.

"Well, if you'd like, you could spend the holidays with me... and my family of course. We are staying at Grimwald place with Sirius and Harry. It would be a lot more fun if you joined us." His cheeks blazed a bright red. I smiled at his coyness, it only got cuter.

"I would love to, thank you Ron." I embraced him tightly. "I am going to finish packing! Are you sure your Mum won't mind me dropping in unannounced?" I apprehensively implored.

"Mum loves you. She'll be thrilled I invited you." He gave me his most charming boyish grin, the one I couldn't get quite enough of, prior to my climb to my room. I folded one of my jumpers, then placed it into my trunk. I could feel the hot flush on cheeks. I fixed the back of my hands against my cheeks, the coolness sharp against the warmed skin. Ginny entered the room in the next moment.

"What's got you so red in the face?" She teased.

"Oh, nothing. Ron invited me to spend Christmas with you and your family." I overly gushed, accidentally.

"Sounds like someone is a little zealous to be spending time with my brother!" She bounced upon my bed.

"It isn't only your brother, it is you and your whole family. Not to mention, Harry and Sirius." I folded another jumper and deposited it into my trunk. She rolled her eyes in disbelief, but left it alone.

"If you say so Miss Granger." She snagged her latest issue of Quidditch Flyers, then proceeded to exit the room.

I continued to fold more articles of clothing till my trunk could no longer fit anything more. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I sighed as I closed my trunk. Thinking back about Ron and his invitation. It was true, I more than thrilled to be staying with Ron. The thought sent my head into a tizzy, my heart a fluttering, and me breathless. By now, my feelings for Ron were true. Nothing imagined, I have fought myself on these feelings since third year. To be honest, I was tired of fighting. I couldn't fight them anymore.

"Hermione, Ron and Harry were looking for you." I nodded to Lavender, shaking myself out of my trance. I left my room still in a bit of a daze.

The common room was unusually stuffy tonight, most of the time I found the room just warm enough to heat you to your bones but tonight I could barely breath. Perhaps the room hadn't changed at all, maybe it was the heat still radiating from my cheeks and sweating palms. Ron and Harry were seated near the fireplace, the orange glow just making Ron's hair a bit more fierce. I crossed through the throngs of students scattered throughout the common room, all discussing the regime of Umbridge and how unfair life at Hogwarts had become. I finally reached Ron and Harry, I gave Ron a small smile before he motioned for me to have a seat next to him.

I partially listened to the conversation between the two boys, catching a few tidbits about Harry kissing Cho and Ron's belief that girls must be deranged. I refuted Ron, telling him of his lack of emotion and sympathy for Cho. Post rant, I looked to Harry and then back to Ron. We laughed hard, harder than we had in a long while. The laughter filled our whole bodies, washing relief over us. It made everything a bit more bearable till winter break arrived.

We couldn't get to Grimwald Place quickly enough it seemed. Ron was right, Mrs. Weasley was more than pleased to see me . Told me she had expected it since I was practically family now. We roomed much like we did over the summer, Ron and Harry, Ginny and I. However this time around, I was right across the hall from Harry and Ron. If I left my door opened, I could catch a small glimpse of Ron reading Quidditch through the Ages for the umpteenth time. It excited me to see him read, even if it was the only book I have seen him read. I couldn't hold back my heavy sigh, as my feelings for Ron deepened each day.

Christmas day was quiet, we didn't want to celebrate till Mr. Weasley returned from the Hospital, so the house was empty of almost all sounds. Harry and Sirius decided today would be a great day to catch up and the Weasleys decided they all would go to the Hospital to bring Mr. Weasley home. Which left me to my own devices. I would have loved to wander around the historic Black household, but with Kreacher meandering through the halls calling me names under his breath, I would rather stay in my room. I read through my transfiguration textbook, trying to entertain myself. I stopped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hermione, what're you up to?" Ron asked, peering in through the doorway. He crossed to my bed, finding the seat next to me on my bed. I shivered, as goosebumps rose on my skin at our sides touching.

"N-n-nothing." I stuttered, beginning to move away from him. He held my arm, pulling me back towards him. Twisting to look at him, I noticed we were within inches of each others faces. His eye held mine, those penetrating baby blue eyes. The gap between us started to shrink, due to my inability to control my feelings anymore.

"Ron, Hermione! We are back! Time for Christmas dinner! Come down!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. I snapped out of his gaze, pulling away from him. I covered my lips and left the room. Christmas dinner was more than awkward it was mortifying, every time I would look up from my meal, Ron would catch my eye. I felt like everyone knew what happened between me and Ron, as if it were written across my face. Dinner went by excruciatingly slow, with more than enough embarrassment to last me a lifetime. The plates were cleared and Mrs. Weasley looked more giddy than ever. "Presents! Here you are!" She handed all the presents out, one by one.

I opened mine, beaming at the contents inside. There was my own purple Weasley jumper with a large yellow 'H' on it. I started to tear up, it was probably one of the best gifts I could receive. It truly made me feel like a part of the Weasley clan. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley." I gave her the biggest hugs I could ever give, prior to my hastiness to get my jumper on. It was toasty almost immediately, I twirled for Mrs. Weasley, showing off my brilliant present. I caught Ron's eye, he was grinning happily at me. I smiled back before turning away.

Later on after everyone parted ways to go to bed, Ron caught me in the hallway. "That was really nice of you to do that for Mum." We were unbelievably close again.

"I really do love this jumper, probably one of the best presents I've ever been given. It makes feel part of the Weasley family." Ron's brilliant eyes were absorbing me, I couldn't feel my knees anymore. I fell into his arms, he caught me around the waist and lifted me to meet his lips. I entangled my fingers in his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist. The kiss seemed endless. He held me closely, I never wanted him to let go.

"Hermione?"

"Ron?"

We heard our names echo in the long halls and stairways, we parted and tried to catch our breath. We wandered back to our rooms, but in a heavy haze. Did we actually just kiss?


	3. The Secret

The Secret

A/N: This is a Romione story, one-shot; all characters belong to JK Rowling. This is my take on Hermione's reveal to Ron about Baby Rose. This takes place 8 years after the war. Enjoy!

Hermione, unable to sleep stood in front of the fire place, her hand softly resting against her stomach. In her other hand, she played with the charm on her necklace over and over again. She began to pace back and forth until her legs ached in hope to make herself tired. The small flat that she shared with Ron was full with relics of their past. There were photos of Harry, Ron and herself from Hogwarts, the entire Weasley clan at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and a newly added photo of Ron and herself with their nephew, James. A strange plant from Neville that makes different fruits each spring, a painting of Dumbledore's Army done by Luna, and several quilts and knitted blankets by Mrs. Weasley. Of course, books covered every available space on the floor and the shelves. Hermione touched the fragile bindings of her well-read books and then crossed to the kitchen table where Professor Dumbledore's worn copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ lay open on the table. In all honesty Hermione hadn't looked at the book since the war ended, however when her nephew James is fighting off the sandman with both fists, the only thing that settles him down was one of Beedle the Bard's tales. Lifting the book off the table, she pressed her hand gently against her stomach once more.

It had been eight years since the end of the war. Everyone had done their part to make the magical world safe again. It took nearly a year to rebuild Hogwarts before Hermione could go back to finish her schooling. After that things took shape for the future, Ron and Harry had found their place in the Ministry as Aurors and Hermione had a job working for the fair treatment of all magical creatures. The trio had everything they had hoped for after the war finished. Harry and Ginny got married after a majority of the remaining Death Eaters were found and charged. Then four years after the war ended, Ron and Hermione married. Now with everything back in its rightful place, Hermione should feel peaceful; happy even. However, all Hermione could feel was anxiety. She was doing her best to hide her uneasiness from Ron and luckily for her Ron was away on mission for the ministry a majority of the time. The only thing that occupied her mind besides work was little James who had just turned one a short while ago. With Ron away so often, Hermione spent most of her time with Ginny and James. Ginny enjoyed having her closest friend around and didn't mind the extra pair of helping hands with energetic James.

The problem with spending so much time with Ginny was that she could tell something was on Hermione's mind and she couldn't hide it. Without sleep the night before and now the achy legs, Hermione couldn't hide her exhaustion with a smile today.

"Hermione, is something wrong? You seem a bit preoccupied," Ginny said lifting a spoonful of mashed carrots into James' awaiting mouth.

"No, why do you ask?" Hermione lifted her head to look at Ginny.

"You have been reading the same page in that book for that last ten minutes," Ginny wiped James' mouth and smirked.

"Oh, I suppose I have been thinking about Ron, wondering when he is coming home," Hermione gave a half-hearted smile and closed the book.

"I got an owl from Harry a few hours ago, saying that he and Ron are in Hogsmeade and staying the night. They should be home by tomorrow night," Ginny picked up the dishes from dinner and put them in the sink. "Hermione, I was wondering if you could watch James in the morning. I haven't been feeling all that well and I wanted to pop over to St. Mungo's for a checkup, would you mind?" Ginny wiped James' hands and face.

"Not at all, do you mind if I watch him at my place? I have some cleaning to do before Ron gets home," Ginny smiled as carefree as she did in high school, but Hermione gave her a worried look.

"Of course not and don't worry Hermione, I don't think it is anything serious. Nothing any healer couldn't heal," Hermione hugged Ginny tightly and kissed James on the forehead.

"Bye Ginny, goodbye James! See you both tomorrow!" Hermione waved and with a crack she apparated home.

Coming home to a dark empty house was the last thing Hermione wanted. She lit the fireplace with a flick of her wand and the house warmed with a golden light. The house felt less empty, but she didn't feel any better. Looking around, the small flat was just a mess of papers and books, laundry and baby things. The old floors beneath her feet creaked as she moved about cleaning and organizing the mess she had created. When the small clock on the mantle chimed at midnight it was as if it was almost telling Hermione to go to bed with each ring of its bells. Hermione entered the cleaned kitchen and took the opened book to bed with her.

Winter had been brutally cold this year partially because of the thin walls and partially because of Ron being gone. Hermione bundled herself up the best she could in the endless Weasley quilts, but knew the bed would still be cold until Ron was there wrapping his arms around her. Reaching into the cold air of her room for the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_, Hermione could hear her teeth chattering; but once she was back into the warmth of her bed Hermione sighed in relief. She opened the book and read "The Fountain of Fair Fortune" aloud, hearing her voice echo against the creaking walls made her realize how tired she was. Just as she began to drift off to sleep, she softly pressed her hand to her stomach and said, "I have been given so much fortune."

The next morning, Hermione waited patiently by the fireplace, little James would be here by floo powder soon. She didn't sleep all that well the night before, just spent most of the night tossing and turning. After giving up the hopes of a good sleep, Hermione decided to get ready for James. Hermione entered the kitchen for one more look over to make sure nothing dangerous was within reach of little hands. With a crackle of the fireplace, Hermione looked up from the oven.

"Hermione, are you here?" Ginny called. Hermione scurried from kitchen, dropping the oven mitts on the stove.

"I'm here! Is my favorite little nephew here too?" Hermione smiled and entered the living room. James waved and ran into his aunt's open arms.

"Thank you so much Hermione, I'll be back in an hour or two!" She placed the baby bag on the couch and kissed James' head, with a wave and a crack Ginny was gone. Hermione held James' hand and led him into the kitchen.

"Guess what your Auntie 'Mione made you?" She watched as James' little face lit up brightly at food that was spread out across the tiny kitchen table. Placing the toddler into his highchair was more of a challenge than Hermione expected, James' little hands made large swipes at the food placed before him. "Hold on, hold on," She clicked his safety belt and sat down in front of him. Handing him bits of fruit, biscuits, and sips of watered down apple juice. "Do you like it?" James grinned, food covering his entire mouth. She laughed at the few teeth he had and couldn't imagine anything cuter that his toothy smile. She reached for her camera and got a quick snapshot of baby James. The baby giggled at the flash, but stopped to eat more chunks of food. "What are we going to do with you? You might need a bath after this," No matter how many wipes to clean his face, James still covered himself in more food.

With a majority of the food gone from the table, James slumped back into his highchair, his baby belly protruding out from underneath his shirt. "How about a bath? You need one," Hermione lifted her full nephew into the bathroom. Running the water, she placed random bath toys inside. James stood in only a diaper, more than ready to get in. James pulled at his diaper until it completely came off. Hermione smiled and placed the boy into the tub. "Is this fun?" He splashed, laughing quite loudly. She swirled the water around, the toys following the waves she made. Hermione looked at her nephew who was now all squeaky clean, but deeply enamored with the colorful bath boat.

"James, can you keep a secret?" The toddler looked up for a second and then grabbed the rubber duck from Hermione's hand. "I'll take that as a yes. James, I'm pregnant! Auntie 'Mione is having a baby. How fantastic is that? I just don't know how to tell your uncle," James lifted his hands, showing his wrinkled fingers to her. "I guess you're ready to get out. Thanks for listening buddy," She lifted him out, wrapping him in a warm towel. Turning towards the bedroom, Hermione made sure James was completely covered from head to toe.

Hermione put her young nephew into a new diaper and fought the wiggly toddler into a new set of clothes. "Come on James; show me how well you play!" James squealed in excitement and ran into the living room. The two entered into the front room and just as they did Ginny apparated into the room with a large smile on her face.

James ran into his mother's arms as she picked him up, Ginny smiled brighter than before. Ginny put James down on the ground so he could play. "Hermione, I have to tell you how the appointment went. I'm pregnant!" Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny. "I wasn't feeling all that well that last few days so, I just wanted to get checked out and it turned out I'm a month pregnant!" Hermione touched Ginny's stomach and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Ginny!" There was a large crack and then Harry and Ron stood next to the fireplace. "Ron! Harry! Welcome home!" Hermione stood and crossed to hug Harry and her husband. Ginny followed suit, her smile not faltering.

"Harry, I have something to tell you something!" Hermione pulled the Ron to couch, her fingers remaining tangled in his. Harry looked at his wife and then to Hermione, wondering what it could be. Ginny was unable to contain herself that she practically screamed, "I'm pregnant!" Harry laughed in joy and lifted his wonderful wife up in the air. He put her down and knelt before her stomach, whispering and kissing her stomach.

"Congrats mate! That's great news to get when you get home!" Ron hugged his sister and Harry in a warm embrace.

"James, did you hear that your Mommy is having another baby!" Harry lifted his son in the air in excitement. "James, who is having a baby? Do you know who is having a baby?" James smiled and pointed at Hermione. "No, no, James. Mommy is having the baby." Harry corrected the little boy.

"'Mione, baby, 'Mione, baby!" Harry shook his head at the little boy.

"No, James. Mommy." Harry repeated.

"Harry, James isn't wrong." Hermione said almost silently. "I am going to have a baby." She smiled. The small living room erupted in shrieks of enthusiasm; Ron lifted her to his lips and smiled as brightly as the sun.

"When did you find out?" Ron asked when the energy died down and James went down for his nap. Hermione brushed his hair back as Ron sat resting his head against her stomach.

"Well I am four months now, so about two months ago." Ginny sat up and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"It is the greatest nine months you will ever experience." Ginny smiled. "I just realized something; I am going to be an Auntie!" Hermione laughed heartily and looked at Ron, who was still captivated by her stomach.

"When do you find out if it is a boy or a girl?" Ron asked looking up at Hermione.

"I have an appointment Friday."


End file.
